


Dub-con/non-con Loki Drabbles - 2.5k followers celebration

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Series: Loki drabble celebration - 2.5k followers [7]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki is not nice, Proceed with caution, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: This are 4 dub-con/non-con drabbles from my 2.5k followers drabble-celebration on Tumblr. My followers got to choose a type of content, a realm and a starter and I would mix the three to create a short drabble for them. There aren’t summaries for these, the prompt with the realm is the summary of each drabble. Possible warnings are placed in the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Realm: Muspelheim  
> Starter: (said by reader) “You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions.”

“You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions,” you spat at the God of Lies and took a step back.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that” Loki said with a mischievous smile on his face. “And you are hardly in a position to deny me.”

You barked a laugh. “Trickster, you are hardly the only one with powers here,” and as you spoke the words fires all around you erupted.

Unwillingly Loki took a step back. He may be the God of Fire as well, it still didn’t mean he was very keen on its heat.

“Maybe we should turn the tables a little,” you said and advanced on him threateningly.

For once Loki wasn’t so sure about the moves he had made and he started to scramble away from you.

“What is this, God of Lies? Are you suddenly afraid of me?” you cooed. “Come here and this might be even pleasant for you.”

Loki stood still for a second and seized you up and down but upon seeing the fire that blazed in your eyes he started to walk backwards again until his back hit a rocky column and he yelped as the heat from it marred his flesh.

Within seconds you were upon him and grabbed his face, your nails digging in his cheeks which drew a little whimper from him. “Alright, I yield!” he said. It tasted bitter for the it wasn’t in his nature to surrender so quickly but he had an feeling that if he kept pushing his luck, it might be the last thing he would do. “Let me go,” he demanded.

You laughed vicious. “Oh no! You wanted to ‘handle’ me and now you are backing down? I think not!” You bent towards him to whisper in his ear but he tried to pull his head away. You dug your nails in harder, drawing blood from him and locking his head in place, drawing a whimper from him once again. “You can choose, Little Princeling. You either kneel for me and put that silver tongue of your to good work, or I’ll scorch your flesh and _then_ have _my_ way with you,” you purred in his ear. “Choose wisely!”

Loki swallowed. Yes, he had definitely made a mistake. Multiple actually. The first one had been to come to this damned hot realm, the second was seeking you out and the last was thinking he could make you bent to his will. And even though he had been out to seek pleasure, it didn’t go the way he wanted because he had lost all control on the situation.

A rough shake brought him back from his musings and you pushed her nose against his. “What is it going to be, Little Prince?”

Carefully Loki let himself sink to his knees and you let go of his face. Instead you knitted his hair and pushed his head between your legs. A moan escaped your lips when his tongue graced the sensitive bundle of nerves, a heat spreading through your veins and warming your entire being.

Loki hadn’t expected he would burn his tongue on you and he tried to pull back, but your grip on his hair was strong and you kept him in place. He struggled, the warmth your were radiating burning his skin. But the sudden loss of pleasure angered you and you yanked his hair. “You’d better just give in and do as I bade you because I can do far worse things,” you snapped.

Loki hummed and set his tongue to work again, accepting the burn. It was actually quite a nice sensation now that he surrendered to it - and he even enjoyed it - and he started to eat you out more vigorously drawing more moans of pleasure from your lips.

Yes, threatening to take a creature born of fire hadn’t maybe been his wised idea but upon hearing your moans Loki didn’t dread it either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Asgard  
> Starter: “Show me what’s behind your back.”

“Show me what’s behind your back.”

“I-I’ve got nothing behind my back, my Prince,” you stuttered.

Loki fixed you with a scrutinizing glare, his emerald eyes piercing right through your soul and he scoffed. “I am the God of Lies, therefore I know when one is lying. And guess what? You are currently lying!”

Your breath hitched in your throat and you felt guilt take hold of your heart. You had been on Asgard for a couple of days now, you still didn’t know how you had ended up here or why, but the All-father had made it clear he had a purpose for you - whatever that would be.

“Show me,” Loki demanded stern, his dark voice ringing in your ears and making you feel more guilty. “I-I was just curious,” you stuttered while feeling yourself shrink more every second under his withering glare.

You showed him the golden chalice with an intricate pattern of a snake wrapped around it which you had been admiring before Loki suddenly had entered the room. He had startled you and on instinct you had hidden it behind your back - in hindsight that might have not been your wisest idea.

Loki advanced on you, his steps calculated and making him look like a predator who had just laid eyes on his first meal in days. “You know what I do with girls who lie to me?” Loki asked, his tone indicating this predator would get the meal if he wanted.

You shook your head and swallowed while he pried the chalice from your hand and put it on a table. He leaned in so close to you that your nose touched his chest, the smell of leather prickling your senses.

“Girls who lie to me get punished,” he whispered softly with a hint of danger. He grabbed your wrist in an iron-grip. “I can hand you to over to the Einherjar,” he threatened, “or I will not but then you’ll have to buy my silence,” he said while placing your hand on his crotch and you felt his bulge pressing against the leather of his trousers.

You swallowed. Even though you hadn’t been long on Asgard you knew that the Einherjar would probably throw you in the dungeons or something, not to mention you had to explain yourself to Odin. You didn’t like the other option Loki was offering either but it might be the better option. The less of two evils so to speak.

Loki leaned in so his mouth was directly next to your ear. “So, what is it going to be, little one?” he asked with that same dark and threatening voice.

He let go of your hand and you started to fumble with the buckle of his trousers and you could hear him smirk. When you had unbuckled his trousers you slid your hand inside his pants, your fingers curling around his stiffened member, the leather gracing your knuckles, and he let out out a soft hum.

His hands snaked around your waist and his breath came heavy in your ear while you stroked him.

“Tell me, little one, was that lie all worth it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Asgard  
> Starter: “Obviously you have mistaken me for someone who gives a shit”

“Obviously you have mistaken me for someone who gives a shit,” Loki said coldly while the door closed behind him, the thud sounding like doom to your ears as you knew your faith was sealed.

Loki advanced on you, his green eyes filled with malice and a predatory snarl on his face.

Fear lodged itself in your heart and you took a step back but your back hit a rack filled with books. “M-my Liege?” you stuttered and your eyes grew wide as he reached you, his body close to yours and his menacing form towering over you.

“Little one, if you for one moment think I won’t punish you because you happen to be the librarian, then you are mistaken,” he said darkly, his face close to yours and his breath hot on your cheek.

You whimpered and tried to avert your head, away from the snarl on his face.

Loki grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him, his other hand resting on the books in the rack behind you, trapping you in place. He pushed his face close to yours, his lips brushing yours when he spoke while you tried to pull away, but it was to no avail.

“Now get on your knees and show your Prince how grateful you are that you don’t get flogged or even killed for your insolence!” he growled.

Your eyes grew even wider at his bold demand and you were afraid that if your eyes grew any wider, they would pop out of your head. You wanted to scream but every form of fight had drained itself from your body under his withering glare, those green eyes boring into you and freezing you to the spot. “No,” you squealed and you realized your mistake as you saw fire flare up in his eyes. “…m-my Liege,” you quickly tried to mend.

“No?” he inquired angrily.

You squealed again as he suddenly grabbed you around the waist and pulled you over to a table, pushing you on your back, the hard covers few books that were lying there biting in your spine.

You whimpered as his hands roamed your body and you tried to fight him, clawing at his face and putting up a tantrum. He quickly grabbed both of your wrists and pushed your arms above your head, his body against yours as he leaned over you, his other hand starting to travel up your skirt.

“NO!” you screamed but Loki didn’t listen no matter how hard you tried to fight him off.

You felt his hand travel up your leg to your inner thigh and pull at your undergarments. “N-no, stop,” you whimpered but he didn’t relent and hot tears spilled from your eyes.

You squeezed your eyes shut and turned your head to the side. If he was going to have his way with you - which he would because there was nothing you could do - you’d rather not look him in the eye while he did so.

Suddenly you felt his hard member press against your bare core and he growled in your ear. “I don’t take ‘no’ for an answer,” and you fell him plunge into you as another scream tore itself from your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Midgard  
> Starter: “You work for me. You are my slave.”

“You work for me. You are my slave,” Loki said as he pushed your face in the pillow, your cheek hot and still burning from his slap across your face he had given you and a stark but delicious contrast against the cool silk of the pillowcase. “Do you understand?”

You whimpered and tried to move your head away from his hand but with your hands bound behind your back, your bottom in the air and his body draped over yours, locking you in place, there was nowhere you could go.

“Use your words, Mortal,” he hissed, his lips ghosting the shell of your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

“Y-yes,” you stammered.

Loki moved, letting go of your head, and suddenly your world plunged into darkness as the soft fabric of a cloth drowned out your sight, honing your other senses.

You turned your head, trying to follow the sounds he was making when you felt a stinging sensation on your bottom, the pain oddly pleasurable.

“Yes what?” he demanded and you heard the crack of the whip before you felt the sting on the cheek of your behind and you whimpered.

“Yes, my King,” you mewled weakly.

You heard Loki chuckle and you tried to turn your head again to get any notion of where he was, but not only was he the God of Trickery, he was also a master at moving soundlessly and you felt your heart race as you couldn’t discover where he was.

His cold hand suddenly cherishing the cheek where he had just hit you made you yelp in surprise.

“Now, now, Little Mortal,” Loki cooed, “I’m not going to hurt you.” His voice was dark and not reassuring in the slightest. You had agreed to this little rendezvous of your own validation because you had been curious, but now that you lay here you weren’t so sure anymore. And Loki just confirmed that little nagging pit in your stomach when he spoke in that dark and threatening tone again. “But maybe you shouldn’t believe the God of Lies.”

You felt another sting biting your flesh, shivers running down your spine and heat coursing through your veins. “N-no, stop,” you squealed.

You heard Loki chuckle. “I already told you, you are my slave and therefore you have no say in this matter,” his words were accompanied by another smack, the stinging sensation now turning to a raw burning of your flesh.

“No, stop, stop ple-” your words got broken as another surge of pain from the whip ran up your spine and bringing tears to your eyes.

You started to sob, the safe-word you had both agreed on completely forgotten as all you could think of was that you wanted this to stop and you wanted to be out of here and go home.

You felt Loki behind you, his hardened member pressing against your entrance and you whimpered. “Loki stop, please,” you sobbed. “I forgot the safe-word!”

You felt him hook a finger in the knot of the cloth that kept your wrists together behind your back and relief flooded through you. He would untie you and then you were free to go, but your heart dropped in your stomach when he answered after which he pushed himself roughly in your wet core and pulled on the knot, the strain on your arms making you arch your back. A scream both filled with pain and fright tore itself from your lungs.

“No, little slave, you are mine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
